The present invention relates to a pedal device capable of maintaining a pedal plate at any position.
In musical instruments that electrically amplify sound by means of an amplifier, such as electric guitars, foot-operated pedal devices are used so as to adjust the sound volume and sound quality even while the performer plays the instrument. Such pedal devices incline a pedal plate so as to adjust the sound volume and sound quality in accordance with the angle of the plate.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-202363 describes a device that changes the sound volume of an instrument in accordance with the angle of a pedal plate. In this device, in order to change the sound volume of the instrument continually during a performance, a spring urges the pedal plate to move opposite the direction in which the pedal plate is depressed. Since the pedal plate automatically returns to its initial position if the foot is removed from the pedal plate, the performer does not have to do anything to return the pedal plate to the initial position.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-025897 describes a device that uses friction force to hold a pedal plate at an angle to which the sound volume has been adjusted. With such a pedal device, once the sound volume has been adjusted, the performer may remove his or her foot from the pedal plate to play the musical instrument.
Conventionally, performers have used these two types of pedal devices for different purposes. However, when both types of pedal devices are necessary, the preparation of a multiple number of pedal devices becomes burdensome.